Kokomokoa
Origins and Distribution Kokomokoa, so called because of their ululating war-cries, are one of many strange tribes that pose a major menace to trappers and adventurers exploring the swamps and jungles of Titan. - p.72 Indeed, one authority once likened the threat of a pool full of ravening Kokomokoa as equal in danger to a bold adventurer as a Life-Stealer warband! - p.10 The distribution of the Kokomokoa is obscure. Out of the Pit notes that they are found in the swamps and jungles of the south-east (of presumably the continent of Allansia). Reinforcing this is the fact that they were found to be infesting a dungeon complex near the city of Kallamehr, where they were dealt with by a band of Murkuron adventurers. - 48, 195, 253, 370 However, it is known that they are mortal foes of the Marsh Goblins, which are found in swamps and marshes across Titan, and thus it is likely that the Kokomokoa have a similarly global distribution. - p.??/183 Their origins are likewise unknown. We do know that they are related to Marsh Hoppers. Other possible relatives, based on similarities in physical appearance (such as green scaly skin, yellow eyes, head structure, hand structure, and foot structure), could include Tarators, the mysterious Kappa of Hachiman, and the obscure Fen Folk of the Blackmire of Ruddlestone. One interesting feature of the Kokomokoa and their relatives, is that whilst they appear to be type Humanoid/Amphibian, the fact that their skin is scaly does suggest a possible Reptile side to their ancestry. Description Kokomokoa are squat, green, scaly-skinned humanoids that stand a little over a metre high. Their heads are wide and flat, their eyes large and yellow. They can swim well, their long, bony legs and webbed feet propelling them swiftly just below the surface, with only their large eyes breaking the water. Special Abilities In an attack, Kokomokoa will often use nets (hitting on a roll of a 1 or 2 on one die), which hold down their prey, while others spear it with their short bamboo javelins (since the nets will temporarily remove 3 points from their captive's skill). Further Notes *Kokomokoa live together in compact family groups, in huts woven from rushes and covered in hardened mud. These crude dwellings are very difficult to find, camouflaged as they are to blend in with the surrounding vegetation, and act as secure bases from which the tribes mount raids over the area. Sometimes, Kokomokoa will train Giant Marsh Spiders as sentries, to watch over their females and young while the warriors hunt for food. *Kokomokoa are the hated enemies of Marsh Goblins, and they are also known to prey on Slykk. Kokomokoa, similar to their Marsh Hopper brethren, are known to be preyed on in turn by Marsh Giants. - 59, 61, 106 *Anyone captured by the Kokomokoa can expect to be boiled and eaten! They are particularly enamoured of Elf flesh, which they consider a great delicacy, and major celebrations are held on the rare occasions when such meat is on the menu after a successful raid. Presumably these Elves would be Jungle Elves. - p.60, p.150 *Kokomokoa is both the singular and plural form of name for this creature. *These grisly carnivores have no need of treasure or money, but many keep pretty gems, since they are attracted by their sparkle. *Having said that, the image on the left shows a potential Kokomokoa merchant in the city of Kallamehr. - 100 On the right is a Kokomokoa facial close-up for comparative purposes. See Also References Category:Other Races-Races Category:Other Races